


Mystery of Love

by yulin_wink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin_wink/pseuds/yulin_wink
Summary: 一个初食禁果的故事，再适合成年这天不过了。





	Mystery of Love

*  
朴志训觉得赖冠霖最近有点不对劲。

*  
众所周知，赖冠霖从produce比赛时期就喜欢黏着朴志训。练习室里要守着他练舞又美其名曰偷师学艺；食堂里无论如何要挨着他坐，说是坐在朴志训身边吃饭都香一些；而决赛夜那惊天一吻更是将这本来只有练习生之间知道的“亲密关系”昭然于世。

成团后，赖冠霖就更加变本加厉，一次次借着综艺节目和采访公开表达对朴志训的欣赏和喜欢——彼时，朴志训还单纯地以为赖冠霖只是练习生后辈对前辈、弟弟对哥哥的那种欣赏。

直到有一天在宿舍里，朴佑镇在朴志训放下游戏机的时候，用手撑着脑袋靠在床上问他：“哎，你觉得冠霖怎么样啊？”

朴志训云里雾里：“什么怎么样？”

“就是，你觉得这个人怎么样？”

“你干嘛？突然搞访谈吗？”朴志训摘下眼镜，“很好的弟弟，很好的朋友，队内的至亲之一，他关心我我也关心他……就这样。”

朴佑镇坐起身子：“就这样？”

朴志训更加摸不着头脑：“不这样还能怎样？”

朴佑镇瞪大了小眼睛：“你没看出来？他那么喜欢你，恨不得天天黏着你，连‘没有你不行’这种话都说出来了…别拿营业搪塞过去，别告诉我你一点都没感觉到！”

朴志训脸上突然蹿上一阵热意，显示屏的幽幽蓝光照着朴志训变得通红的脸颊：“说的什么鬼话啊…哎叫你别有事没事看推特。”自己却心虚地越来越放轻声音。

之后，赖冠霖自然是一切如常，朴志训却越来越在意赖冠霖的举动，正常的勾肩拥抱握手都能让他心悸好一阵。

就该缝上朴佑镇的嘴，朴志训咬牙切齿地想。

不过他也没想到，赖冠霖真的会告白。听到告白的一刹那，他的第一反应居然不是震惊或者哑然失言，而是如释重负。

好啊，交往吧。朴志训满含水光的桃花眼盛着笑意，反而让主动出击的赖冠霖愣在了原地，惊得说不出话来，只能眨巴着他的大眼睛。

可就是这样主动的赖冠霖，确认关系后恨不得上厕所都要跟着朴志训的赖冠霖，有很长一段时间都没理他了。

*  
虽然这个“很长”大概只有不到一个月的时间，可这对于如胶似漆的新晋情侣来说，已经十分难熬了。两个人在镜头前自然还是亲密无间的好队友好兄弟，可一旦进入私人时间，朴志训甚至见不到赖冠霖的人影。

明明不久之前还是牵着手撒着娇求自己睡在他的大房间的小朋友啊！朴志训想念赖冠霖身上淡淡的皂香，想念细长的大手握住自己的那种触感。为什么明明住在同一个屋檐下，这恋爱却谈出了异地的感觉。

他也不是没想跟赖冠霖好好谈谈。可每次想挑起话头，一声“冠霖呐”刚出口，那人扭头就找黄旼炫聊健身、或者打电话给吴世勋约饭去了。躲得很刻意。

朴志训之前也谈过恋爱，可他在关系里从来都是占主导地位的那方。这样手足无措的状态，对他来说真的是第一次。

虽说他和赖冠霖的关系，其他队友算是心知肚明——之前两人有机会独处的时候，其他人总是眼观鼻鼻观心地四散走开创造机会，可到底没有开诚布公地高喊“赖冠霖是我男朋友”，到了要倾诉烦恼的时候，再多血泪也只能往自己肚里咽。

某天睡前，朴志训缩在被窝里想了想这莫名其妙的冷战是从什么时候开始的。

3月14号表白，然后是签售会，当晚录了一个节目；现在是Boomerang的回归行程，在那之前……

X-CON？小山庄？

朴志训突然从床上弹起身来，眼睛直愣愣地盯着前方，床板嘎吱地响。

他回想起那个在队内被戏称为Heart Signal的配对环节，自己在前两次选择的音乐拍档一直是赖冠霖，在最后关头却换成了对自己“穷追不舍”的裴珍映。而大家都认为理所当然会选择朴志训的赖冠霖在前两次的约会对象都选的是别人，到最后公开的时候才发现选择的对象是朴志训。两个人就这样硬生生地错过了彼此。

“原来如此啊……”朴志训喃道。

快要入睡的朴佑镇被这不小的动静给闹腾醒，声音里全是睡意：“大哥啊……这个点了怎么还不睡？明天还有行程哎……”

朴志训悻悻钻回被窝，早已困意全无，心里盘算着要怎么哄好那个闹别扭的小朋友。

*  
Boomerang活动的尾声，经纪人看了看行程表，距离下一次X-CON的录制还有一段时间，便大发慈悲地给从出道起就和陀螺一样连轴转的十一个崽子们放了三天假。

难得放假，大家当然是各回各家各找各妈，没家回的赖冠霖就留在宿舍独守空房。而这次不一样，这是朴志训和赖冠霖确认关系后所拥有的第一个假期，再加上……

“哥，我留在宿舍。”在经纪人统计假期间成员去向的时候，一直默不作声的朴志训突然说。不出意外地，在场所有人齐刷刷地向朴志训投出疑惑的目光，除了赖冠霖。

*  
深夜，朴志训站在赖冠霖的单人间前，做了好久的思想准备。是直接开门还是先敲门？见面到底要怎么打招呼？直接认错还是先套下话？要是他不开门怎么办？

要命，见男朋友为什么比自己表白还紧张？

朴志训似乎下定了决心，轻轻舒一口气，食指指节叩上木门，发出轻快的笃笃声。

“冠霖？睡了吗？”

房里沉默了好一会儿，突然传出一声愤愤然的“睡了！”。朴志训“噗”地一声笑出来，轻手轻脚地推开门。

月凉如水。

四月初的首尔无论如何也算不上暖和，门一打开，穿堂风呼啸而过。朴志训看见单穿一件篮球背心的赖冠霖面无表情地坐在床上玩手机，忙关上房门，又帮他把床头边的窗户关小了些。

“天还凉着，晚上睡觉别开这么大窗，容易头痛。”

赖冠霖不理他，继续玩手机。可朴志训分明看见他的眼神动了动。

“好啦崽崽，”朴志训弯下膝，伏在赖冠霖的床边，抬起水亮的眼睛，想把赖冠霖的视线从手机屏幕上抢回来，故意软着声音百转千回地说，“我错了。”

赖冠霖滑动手机界面的拇指停了动作。其实他从朴志训敲响房门的那一瞬间起，就没再注意手机里的任何内容，只是漫无目的地疯狂滑着手机强装镇定而已。

见赖冠霖冷着脸没有回应，朴志训继续说：“我不该在X-CON的最后没有选你——其实心里是你，一直都是你，前两次选择的时候从来没有换过的——不信你到时候去看节目！”

赖冠霖的眼神终于离开了手机，看向朴志训被月光和手机光照得波光粼粼的眼睛，双唇微张，好像有些讶异。

朴志训撅起嘴，声音里有些委屈：“哎，都是综艺效果嘛！珍映那么努力地接近我讨好我，我要是最后还不选他，估计要被他的粉丝骂死。导演不也说了，要最大限度地让每个成员在第一轮就分好队吗？”

“可如果哥选了我，我们两个就能分在一起了呀！”赖冠霖声音都在抖，委屈不比朴志训少半分。

果然症结在这里。朴志训心下微微得意，继续解释道：“之前的约会对象你也没选我哎，看到走过来的人是珍映的时候，我真的有失落！但想到你可能拿了别的剧本，毕竟我们在之前的综艺里是有点过了，嗯，就也能理解……冠霖呐，我真的没想到你最后还是会选我，对不起，真的对不起，如果后面有选择队友的机会，我无论如何，一定一定选你！”

“对啊……我之前为什么不选你呢……baby don’t cry明明就是你最喜欢听的歌……如果最后和哥哥约会的话，哥一定会选我的……”赖冠霖好像只听到了第一句话，眼神又暗了下去，仿佛下一秒一颗豆大的泪珠就能砸下来。

朴志训瞬间明白了。原来小朋友不是生他的气，而是在和自己赌气，气自己没有坚定地选择他，在最适合表达爱意的时候退却，尽管非他本意。

朴志训的心一下子化作一滩水，看着赖冠霖精致的侧脸线条，看着他因为自己而失意气馁，情动不已，直起身子，唇瓣轻轻触碰了一下赖冠霖的脸颊。

“傻瓜，干嘛生自己的气呀。”

赖冠霖愣了神，直勾勾地看着朴志训，眼神里全是少年人的羞赧和春心萌动，看得朴志训心软得一塌糊涂，双手捧着赖冠霖的脸，用自己的唇瓣覆上他的。

“我是你的恋人，心下有什么不爽快，跟我说就好了，不必藏着掖着。”朴志训责怪似地刮了刮赖冠霖高挺的鼻梁，又吻上他的鼻尖，“什么心事都自己藏着，还要我这个男朋友做什么？”

赖冠霖一把扔下手机，将朴志训带入自己怀里，手臂紧紧搂着他的脖子，将下巴放在朴志训的肩窝里，可怜极了：“哥哥是我的，永远是我的，对吗？”

*  
朴志训想到了告白那天，恰逢白色情人节。那天行程结束得早，朴志训百无聊赖地呆在宿舍里，想着下楼去便利店买点零嘴。

“哥，我和你一起去。”朴志训当时已经对赖冠霖的突然出现毫不意外。

尚在三月中旬，首尔依旧是天寒地冻。两个人虽皆是卫衣口罩全副武装，朴志训却还是在冷风钻进脖子里时打了个寒颤。赖冠霖不动声色地搭上了他的肩，他也没躲。赖冠霖今天有点奇怪，朴志训皱了皱眉，两个人虽然都是少话的人，可在自己身边一声不吭的状况，倒也过于少见了。

走进便利店，朴志训一眼就看到了团体代言的那款巧克力，眼神在上面流连一番。今天是白色情人节哦，连便利店都装饰得溢满粉红泡泡。朴志训想着，下意识看向站在身边的赖冠霖，又突然被自己的想法吓一大跳，赶忙朝零食区拔腿走去。幸好戴着口罩，自己的表情大概非常精彩，他想。

结账的时候，朴志训挑了一些低热量的水果干，而赖冠霖只买了一块巧克力，就是朴志训进门时盯着的那块。朴志训口罩下的脸噌一下变红了，心脏开始扑通扑通地疯狂乱跳。

走出便利店后，赖冠霖把那块巧克力塞进朴志训手里。朴志训看见赖冠霖露在外面的耳尖已经红到快要滴出血来时，藏在口罩下的唇角早已上扬。

然后赖冠霖摘下口罩，本就白皙的皮肤变得通红。他说，哥哥，你吃巧克力吧，送给你的。

朴志训眯起了眼，起了玩心，问他：“你怎么知道我想吃巧克力？”

赖冠霖果真说话都支吾了起来。他说，我刚刚看你盯着巧克力看了很久，然后，然后，今天是白色情人节，我……

男孩鼓起勇气说，哥哥吃了我送的巧克力，能不能，能不能成为我的人？

朴志训看见赖冠霖的眼睛里水波荡漾，紧张憧憬羞涩和莽撞全写在里面。说不动心绝对是假的，朴志训也决定不再自欺欺人。

他跟着摘下口罩，撕开巧克力的包装，掰下一小块送进嘴里含着，嘴角晕着比巧克力还甜的笑意。

“好啊。”

*  
朴志训细腻的手掌抚上赖冠霖的黑色短发上下呼噜着，像安抚一只大型犬类，声音不知道软了多少：“我吃了你的巧克力，当然是你的人呀。”

随后侧过脸，亲了亲赖冠霖发烫的耳尖，又对着他的脸颊重重地嘬了一口。

可赖冠霖直起身，捧着朴志训的脸，乌黑的眼睛依旧水灵灵的惹人生怜。他瘪着嘴，说：“我不信。”

朴志训有点哭笑不得。赖冠霖的软肋，他是晓得的。小小年纪在语言不通的国家孑然一身，又要独自面对陌生又艰难的练习生活，再加上——比赛的时候赖冠霖同他提过——小时候就跟着父亲在洛杉矶和台北之间辗转，他自然比旁人更渴求一份安全感和归属感。也正是因为理解这样的他，朴志训才会选择从Produce101时就开始，拥抱赖冠霖的脆弱。朴志训也明白，自己作为偶像的人设有“人见人爱”这一条，他温顺随和又善于察言观色的性格也确实给他带来了好人缘，让作为恋人的赖冠霖更有危机感、占有欲亦更盛。于是他选择在这时候，表达出他藏在心底的不安。

可现下这状况，朴志训也不知道该如何安慰眼前失落的恋人，怕是说一万遍“我永远是你的”，他都能问出第一万零一句“真的吗？”。如果赖冠霖是一只柴犬，此时他的耳朵大概是耷拉下来的。

朴志训无声地叹了口气，手掌覆上赖冠霖指节分明的手，来回摩挲几番：“那要怎样你才信呢？”

他没等来赖冠霖的回答，取而代之的，是一个突如其来的湿漉漉的吻。

朴志训惊得睁大眼睛。他一下就明白赖冠霖想要的是什么了。

*  
确认关系以来，两人的亲密接触虽不少，可朴志训总是拒绝赖冠霖想要更进一步的要求。

每次短暂的亲热过后，赖冠霖总是会蹭着往朴志训身上贴。到底是血气方刚的年轻人，光是和心上人手牵着手，肩挨着肩，眼神与眼神交汇，下身的反应都永远诚实。“乖，等你成年。”朴志训揉着赖冠霖的头顶。赖冠霖总会撅着嘴赌气：“我又不是小孩子，也就比哥小两岁啊！”

“那也是没成年，”朴志训捏了捏赖冠霖的脸颊肉，重复着常说的那句话，“我们来日方长嘛。”

因此，像这样潮湿又热烈的吻，也是第一次。

*  
赖冠霖是不懂吻的，对亲吻仅有的知识也只是从偶像剧爱情片、或是正常男性都会看的影像资料里偷习来的。他像一只渴求血肉的困兽，啃咬着朴志训柔软的嘴唇，毫无章法毫无技巧，咬得朴志训连连吃痛、闷哼出声来。朴志训甚至没有喘息的机会，只得握拳捶着赖冠霖的肩，要他松开。可赖冠霖的动作变本加厉，连朴志训鼻间最后一点空气也要夺走。

朴志训在感觉自己要窒息的前一刻用力推开了赖冠霖，整张脸因缺氧而涨红。赖冠霖的眼睛也是红的，朴志训敏锐地嗅到了危险。

朴志训似是有些意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，发现上面沾满了水渍。但他还是有些生气，声音都冷下去不少：“赖冠霖，你干什么？”

“我……”赖冠霖紧咬着下唇，垂下了眼。

朴志训莫名有些烦躁，抓了一把自己才染好没多久的茶色短发，还是放缓了声音：“我们不是说好了，等你成年吗？”

“你总是嫌我年纪小，嫌我不成熟，”赖冠霖的双手不断揉捏着被角，猛地抬起眼，“志训哥，如果你不愿意，不信任我的话，就……”

朴志训被赖冠霖眼里的失落和后悔刺痛了双眼。

谁会不愿意被自己爱到骨子里的人爱抚？谁会不愿意将自己全身心地交给对方？可朴志训的心里总是横着一堵墙，或是划着一道红线。他总是下意识地保护赖冠霖，将他守在道德的高墙里。

但赖冠霖愿不愿意被他这样保护呢？

朴志训又叹了口气——向来不爱唉声叹气的他，今晚已经为着赖冠霖叹了三次气了。他凑上前，抬手拍了拍赖冠霖白皙的脸颊，轻声说：“等我一下。”随后起身，走出了房门，留下赖冠霖一个人坐在床上无所适从，跟着出去也不是，躺下装睡也不是。

不一会儿，朴志训拿着一罐蜂蜜，和一只铁勺子走了回来。

赖冠霖呆坐在床上，看着朴志训跪坐在床边，拧开蜂蜜罐，用勺子舀了一小勺粘稠的蜂蜜，将勺子送入嘴里。又舀了一小勺，这回将蜂蜜涂抹在唇瓣上。月光将蜂蜜和嘴唇照得晶亮。

赖冠霖眼睛都看直了，但不知道朴志训葫芦里卖的什么药。

朴志训把蜂蜜再次密封上，用同样晶亮的眼睛看着赖冠霖，柔情似水。

*  
“你的吻技真的太差了，”朴志训微微眯起眼，“来，我教你。”

他又指了指自己沾满蜂蜜的唇：“会吃蜂蜜吗？”

他看见赖冠霖的胸腔上下起伏了许久，连呼吸都在发抖。

朴志训支起身子，凑到赖冠霖跟前，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

赖冠霖嗅到了蜂蜜的清香。

朴志训刻意压低声音：“我没说过我不愿意呀。”

然后赖冠霖一把钳住朴志训的下巴，舔上朴志训的上唇，不住吮吸着。他仿佛突然开了窍，舌尖舔弄着朴志训的唇瓣，将沾在上面的蜂蜜尽数吸走。

相比上一个粗鲁的吻，这一回朴志训享受多了。他顺着赖冠霖的节奏，回应着他的动作。他勾着赖冠霖，吸引着他将舌头送入自己的牙关。喝过蜂蜜的口腔，连唾液也是甜的。赖冠霖犹如久旱逢甘霖，品味着朴志训嘴里的每一寸蜂蜜香。凹凸不平的舌苔扫过朴志训的上颚时，朴志训忍不住张开嘴，两个人的唾液混着蜂蜜从他的嘴角滑下。

两人这样难舍难分地吻了许久，待朴志训回过神来时，他已经爬上了赖冠霖的床，两人坐在床上，紧紧相拥。朴志训宽大的睡衣T恤滑下肩膀，露出好看的颈线，赖冠霖的篮球背心更是早就挂在了腰上，雪白的胸膛暴露无遗。

赖冠霖用舌尖舔了一下朴志训的嘴角，又顺着津液留下的银丝一路舔舐下去。赖冠霖喜欢死了朴志训的下颚线，他觉得那是艺术品，是石膏雕塑上最完美的一条线。想到这里，他忍不住用力吮了一下，留下一道浅浅的红印。

朴志训餍足地闭上眼，享受着赖冠霖的唇游走在自己的唇上、脸上、脖颈上的触感。赖冠霖含住他的下巴，将残留在上面的混着蜂蜜的唾液吸食干净，却又留下新的水渍。他一路向下，鼻尖触上朴志训的耳根，唇瓣贴着颈动脉。

朴志训外出时常喷香水，次数多了，香水的味道也就融进了体香。沁甜的香味随着颈动脉的搏动渐渐散开来。赖冠霖从未发现朴志训是这样的甜美，他贪恋朴志训的香味。赖冠霖狠狠嗅了一下，又在颈动脉处轻轻咬了一口。牙齿同血管之间只隔了薄薄的一层皮肤。皮肤下朴志训蓬勃跳动的生命，在这个瞬间毫无保留地展现在赖冠霖眼前，脆弱又顽强。

朴志训喉间发出的咕哝声落在赖冠霖耳间，成了绝佳的催情剂。

赖冠霖粗重地喘息着，大手不断游走在朴志训的后脑勺和脊椎之间，又由下而上探入他宽大的T恤里，在朴志训胸前抚摸着。嘴上自然也没闲着，他吻上朴志训的喉结，舌尖勾勒着它的形状，又在朴志训吞咽口水时含住它；又咬上朴志训露出的锁骨，重重吮了一下，留下一道深红的吻痕。

他太爱朴志训，由身到心。日夜肖想的身体如今在自己的怀中软的可怕，他定是要将他揉碎来、融入自己的骨血里。

可当他的手碰到朴志训早已微微挺立的下身时，却好像是被什么东西烫到一样，猛地缩回了手，牙关也下意识一紧，咬得朴志训嘴唇发痛、大叫了一声。

朴志训被这一阵痛激回了神，半眯着眼睛看向眼前的年下爱人：本就白皙的皮肤，如今红得快要滴出血来；篮球背心穿似没穿，脸上肩上全是水痕；眼里爬满了血丝，半是情欲半是……羞涩？

朴志训“噗”地笑出了声：“你羞什么？”

赖冠霖看着被自己的嘴和手折磨得一塌糊涂的朴志训，稍稍别过了眼。

朴志训握住赖冠霖的手，往自己的身下探：“这里又不是碰不得。”

继而又吻上赖冠霖的唇，吻与吻的间隙里，他笑着说：“我全都是你的。”

其实接下来会发生什么，朴志训心里也没底。之前的恋爱里，他和对方的关系从来都止于亲吻，每次到更进一步之前，都有这样那样的原因而让他对亲密行为有没来由的抗拒。朴志训有时会嘲笑自己有些时候不合时宜的处男情结。

可不知为何，当对象换成赖冠霖时，他的底线道德原则规矩在对上他的眼睛时就荡然无存。去他娘的洁身自好，地狱的烈火有多灼人，知善恶树上的果子有多甜美，也要和赖冠霖一起趟过一番、品过一次才知道。

*  
赖冠霖的手掌覆上朴志训身下那鼓囊囊的一包时，朴志训忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，嘴上的力道也加重了些。

既以行至此步，赖冠霖也不管什么羞什么臊的了，手上加了力度，开始揉捏起那团东西来。被心上人爱抚的感觉，到底和自己纾解是不一样的。朴志训兴奋又满足地哼唧出声，在赖冠霖动作几下后，急忙抓着他的手往内裤里探去。

陌生的手掌纹路触上胯下早已抬起脑袋的那东西时，朴志训被激得浑身一软，就要向下倒去。赖冠霖眼疾手快，另一只手捞住朴志训的腰，往自己身前一带，两人贴得更紧，朴志训挺立的乳头贴上赖冠霖光滑的皮肤，生起一种微妙的痒。

这触感太奇妙了。赖冠霖混沌的脑袋里想着，试探性地，像纾解自己那样，前后撸动着朴志训的性器。力道不重，却足以让朴志训头皮发麻，本能地挺起腰，扬起下巴。赖冠霖的呼吸声越来越重，手上的力道也越来越重。朴志训的铃口处零零星星渗出了一点清液，又顺着赖冠霖动作被抹在了整个柱身上，水光淋淋。

他们依旧在接吻，朴志训细碎的哼唧都被赖冠霖尽数吞下。赖冠霖突然停下动作，快感戛然而止的朴志训双眼迷离，眼尾湿湿的，皱起了眉。

赖冠霖哑着声音，让原本听起来楚楚可怜的话变得有侵略性起来：“哥哥，我下面也……胀得难受……”

朴志训向下看去，赖冠霖宽大的运动短裤下的那包东西，已经鼓得吓人。他笑着去吻赖冠霖的嘴角，褪下赖冠霖的短裤，从内裤里掏出那东西来，激得赖冠霖连连倒吸冷气。

“难受的话，让哥哥来就好了。”朴志训说着，去衔赖冠霖的唇瓣。

他们吻得难舍难分，赖冠霖骨节分明的长手包裹着朴志训的阴茎，轻车熟路后便开始前后勾勒着它的形状。朴志训也用掌心去体会赖冠霖的纹路，沿着突起的血管一上一下。只是这样，两个人就已经浑身通红，额间鼻头沁出细汗。

赖冠霖加重了手上的动作，只是几下，朴志训便咬紧赖冠霖的耳垂，颤栗着身子射了出来，白浊的液体喷在赖冠霖的掌心，又滴在了他的内裤上。他一下子泄了力气，右手还虚握着赖冠霖的。

赖冠霖轻笑出了声：“哥哥，你等等我呀。”说着，便用沾满朴志训精液的右手覆上朴志训的手，一边啃咬着朴志训的下颚，一边带着他的手去抚慰自己。精液随着赖冠霖胸腔里发出的低吼射出来，同样沾了朴志训满手。

朴志训看着浑身狼藉的两个人，不知是羞还是怎的，颧骨开始疯狂上扬，止不住的笑意。

赖冠霖意犹未尽地用舌尖舔了一下朴志训的唇角，用气声在他耳边说：“哥哥，蜂蜜没你甜。”

*  
朴志训看两人的衣服已经被折腾得不堪入目，索性将自己和赖冠霖的上衣和外裤脱下来扔在地上。赖冠霖胡乱扯了几张卫生纸，把两个人的精液草草擦了干净。

赖冠霖躺在朴志训的身边，任由朴志训摆弄他的手指。他咽了咽口水，问：“哥，你知道男人怎么……”说着翻起眼睛想了想，似乎是在有限的韩语知识里找到想要表达他意思的词语，“男人怎么睡吗？”

“什么怎么睡……”朴志训不假思索地接了话，可话头还没说完，他突然红了脸，说话也结巴了起来，“你……你……难道不……不就这样吗？”

亲一亲搂一搂，最多用上嘴和手这样。

朴志训忍不住睨了赖冠霖一眼，自己莫不是小瞧了这小子？

“原来哥哥也不知道啊……”赖冠霖用一种唏嘘的语气感叹道。朴志训觉得自己作为一个成年人的尊严有受到鄙视。

他急忙坐起身来，问道：“你知道？”

赖冠霖也跟着慢条斯理地坐起来，鼻尖贴着朴志训的，说：“不知道，但是，看看不就知道了嘛。”

朴志训不由得浑身一紧，却看见赖冠霖从床头柜里取出iPad，打开了浏览器。

朴志训：“？”

然后他明白赖冠霖说的“看看就知道”是什么意思了。

他们裹着被子端坐在床上，开始看两个男人在屏幕里接吻。

朴志训看着他们唇齿交缠，还发出啧啧水声，方褪下去没多久的热度突然又涌上来，一股往上一股往下。他偷偷往赖冠霖那边瞄，想看他的反应。

不敢看。

当屏幕里的男人被扒光了衣服、开始揉捏乳头时，朴志训面红耳赤，耳畔是淫靡的呻吟声，好像是从影片里发出来的，又好像是自己的。

当屏幕里的男人开始互相抚慰性器时，朴志训发现耳边的呼吸变得急促了起来，自己的也是。

当屏幕里男人的手覆上另一个男人的后穴时，朴志训瞪大了眼睛，不自觉身后一紧，准备转过头去问赖冠霖。

“冠霖，你确定……唔唔唔！”

当屏幕里的男人将一根手指送入另一个男人时，朴志训被赖冠霖欺身压倒在床角，开始湿漉漉地接吻。

赖冠霖啃咬上他的乳头时，朴志训不住地仰起脖子，将那粒粉嫩往湿热口腔里的更深处送去。

“嗯……还要……”朴志训用手揉搓着自己的另一个乳头，这是他从未体验过的愉悦。乳尖已经肿胀得挺立起来，随之反应的还有再次抬起头的下身。

可这次，赖冠霖的手没有放在性器上，而是沿着朴志训漂亮的脊柱，在他的腰上摩挲游走了一番，一把扯下他的内裤，滑向了圆润臀部之间的沟壑。朴志训整个人都软在了他的怀里。

“嘶……”指尖触上朴志训身后的褶皱时，朴志训明显地抖了一下身子，沾满水汽的眼睛看着赖冠霖，声音里都好似带上了哭腔，“真……真的要吗？”

赖冠霖停了动作，面色涨红，额上的青筋已然凸起，太阳穴处随着牙关的咬合鼓起又落下。

朴志训知道，眼前的爱人已经忍到了极限。肖想已久的身体很快就要完完全全成为自己的，若是在此时喊停，实在是过于残忍。‘

况且，自己又何尝不想同赖冠霖一起攀上欢愉的顶峰？

朴志训咬着唇，手掌抚上了赖冠霖滚烫的脸颊。赖冠霖皱了下眉，哑着嗓子说：“如……如果不行的话……”

剩余的话被朴志训揉碎在了吻里。

初试云雨的身体到底禁不起挑逗。赖冠霖伏在朴志训身上，从眉心吻至肚脐，开疆拓土，在每一寸皮肤上都留下了只属于赖冠霖的痕迹。只一会儿，朴志训全身就变得又湿又滑，身后的穴口也渐渐濡湿起来。

赖冠霖的手指细长，可异物进入的不适感还是让朴志训攥紧了拳头，从喉间挤出一声哼鸣。

“等……等一下！”朴志训的手拍打着床，眼角被激出了泪水，“等等等等，太干了……啊啊啊啊！”

赖冠霖抽出那根手指，伸出手往床头柜摸着什么，手臂把iPad打翻在地，砸出一声闷响。屏幕里的两个男人已经颠鸾倒凤忘乎所以，呻吟声一浪高过一浪，听得朴志训又不自觉打起哆嗦。

黑暗里，朴志训看不清赖冠霖的动作，只见他拧开一个小罐子，用手指舀起一块什么，又再次往他后穴探去。他下意识地缩紧身体，却感觉臀缝间湿湿凉凉的，舒服得很。赖冠霖的手指同这阵湿凉一起，再次进入他的身体。

“嗬……嗯……”朴志训试着调整自己的姿势，尝试去接纳闯入自己身体的赖冠霖。好不容易勉强适应了一根手指，第二根手指进入时，他感觉有什么东西正在把自己撕裂开来。

朴志训痛得眼泪直飙，手在赖冠霖的背上留下几道鲜红的印子。赖冠霖被这剧烈的反应吓到不知所措，只能躬着身去亲吻朴志训潮湿的眼角，舔去滑至耳廓的眼泪，舌尖又往耳蜗里探了探。

“哥哥，对不起对不起，放松……乖……”一滴汗从赖冠霖的鼻尖滑下。

赖冠霖的手指被朴志训的肠壁紧紧裹挟着，肠液一拥而上，让原本干涩的通道变得湿润许多。他试探性地一深一浅抽插着手指，在朴志训的身体里探索。在碰到某一处时，朴志训突然如痉挛一般，剧烈地颤抖着身体，阴茎前端颤颤巍巍地吐着清液。

赖冠霖终于再难自持，猛地将手指抽出，将带出来的体液胡乱抹在自己的性器上，又再次俯身，嘴上不断用温柔的吻安抚着尚未回过神的朴志训，右手扶着那根东西，对准穴口慢慢往里送。

iPad里，一个男人将另一个人抵在墙角，交合之处大开大合，下面的小嘴被肏得红肿，吞吐着那根巨大的阳物。身下那人被顶得手脚发软，连声音都只是随着动作发出的断断续续的哼唧。

朴志训的手指狠狠地抓着赖冠霖的背，另一只手上的汗已经将床单浸透了。赖冠霖那家伙实在太大，他无法想象自己身后那么小的口子到底要怎么把那玩意儿吃进去。

“哥哥，哥哥……”赖冠霖一边吻他一边安慰道，“痛的话就叫、就咬我，怎么样都可以。”

朴志训重重咬了一下赖冠霖的下唇，好像有一股铁锈味突然蔓延开来。

“哥哥好棒，已经……已经吞下去一些了……呃啊好紧……”

甬道紧紧地吸着赖冠霖，而且随着深入，裹挟地越来越紧密，逼得赖冠霖要直接交代出去。

朴志训的指甲快要将床单抠出洞来。

剧痛拉扯得朴志训头皮发麻，他大口呼吸着，想要减轻胸前的窒息感。可不知怎么的，他突然晓得了这似烈火似寒冰的感觉里，藏着怎样的快感。

等赖冠霖完全进入时，两个人都是大汗淋漓。朴志训像被浪拍到岸上的濒死的鱼，轻轻抽搐着。痛感渐渐平息，取而代之的从尾椎骨一路冲上头顶的酥麻感。朴志训的性器抵在赖冠霖的腹上，留下满满的水渍。

赖冠霖紧紧抱着朴志训，嘴里喃着：“哥哥，哥哥……”

赖冠霖开始抽动着腰肢，每一个细小的动作都能让朴志训如蚁蚀骨。暗红的小穴被赖冠霖的阴茎撑得平坦，深红的柱身一进一出，带出肠液又送进去，发出咕呲咕呲的水声。

两人的呼吸声交织着，伴着朴志训随着每一次深入而长叹出的呻吟。

屋外天晴屋内雨。

朴志训在一片混沌中想着，如果地狱的烈火是这般噬人，那他愿意和赖冠霖一起，万劫不复。

没有什么是比一对伴侣同时达到高潮更美好的事。当赖冠霖低吼出声时，朴志训在自己身体里感觉到一阵淡淡的温凉。与此同时，赖冠霖的龟头碾过那微微鼓起的一点，激得朴志训如电流穿过四肢百骸，颤抖着也送出那一点点白浊。

朴志训失去意识前最后的记忆，是赖冠霖印在他眉间的、温柔又甜蜜的浅浅一吻。

*  
朴志训朦朦胧胧睁开眼时，天已大亮。他缩在赖冠霖的臂弯里，低头看了一眼自己浑身上下一红一紫的痕迹，不由得红了脸。

赖冠霖尚在熟睡，可手臂依旧紧紧搂着朴志训。

朴志训眉眼温柔，握起赖冠霖的手，轻轻吻上他的掌心。

“早安，我的爱人。”他说。

-end-

番外1：

赖冠霖悠悠转醒的时候，朴志训正痴情款款地看着他。

赖冠霖心里像是沁了蜜一样，眼里是藏不住的爱意。他吻上朴志训的眼睑，轻轻道了声早安。

可他发现了什么不对劲。

“哥，你身上好烫啊。”

朴志训闻言，用手摸了摸自己的额头，又摸了摸赖冠霖的。

“啊……”一张口，朴志训自己就发现不对劲了，干涩且喑哑的声音。

发烧了。

赖冠霖慌了，手忙脚乱地钻出被子，取了医药箱拿出退烧贴往朴志训额头上搁。又慌里慌张地拿出手机上网搜索，结果愣在原地，一张脸刷一下变得通红。

朴志训看着赖冠霖的反应，疑惑着拿过手机瞟了一眼，顿时哑口无言。

“昨晚是……你帮我洗的吗？”

赖冠霖僵硬地点点头。

“那你是不是……没把那个……清出来？”

赖冠霖耳尖快要比发着烧的朴志训的脸还红了。

朴志训想象了一下赖冠霖笨拙地搂着熟睡的自己清理的样子，无论如何也恼不起来。

“没关系的，”朴志训从身后环上赖冠霖的腰，“要不要我给你生个小朋友？”

番外2：

假期第三天的晚饭时候，成员们陆陆续续回到宿舍里。推进门时，正看着赖冠霖和朴志训两人坐在餐桌前吃完饭，眼角眉梢全是笑意。

见成员们进屋，朴志训转过身来，桃花眼含情脉脉，笑着问他们：“哎，回来得刚好，一起吃吗？”

裴珍映心底翻了个巨大的白眼，面无表情地拖着行李走回自己房间。

朴志训也不恼，又问跟在后面的李大辉。

“啊哈哈哈不用了我吃过了，谢谢谢谢你们吃吧我吃不下。”李大辉紧跟着裴珍映的步子回了房间。

尹智圣看着这你侬我侬琴瑟和鸣的场面，忍不住啧了啧嘴。朴佑镇凑上来问：“放假前两个人还天天眼神放刀天寒地冻的，这才几天？怎么会这样？”

尹智圣先是感叹了一番年轻人真是不会想事，然后又眯着眼看着给朴志训夹菜的赖冠霖，问朴佑镇：“你有没有感觉这空气的味道都不一样了？”

“什么味道？”朴佑镇小小的眼睛里装满了大大的疑惑。

“就是那种，”尹智圣尝试解释，手还在空中比划了一番，“那种，熟透的味道，你明白吗？”

朴佑镇眨了眨眼：“哪跟哪啊？”然后走近餐桌前嗅了嗅，还是抵不住诱惑，用手抓了块猪肉往嘴里送。

“嗯，是熟透了。”


End file.
